


Whatever Dies Was Not Mixed Equally

by ToastMaloneIII



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Tristan&Isolde, And Lots of It, Fluff, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Laufey is a good guy, Loki Lies, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other, Secret Identity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, exciting things to come people!, these boys just can't get their shit together, who is surprised?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: “The storm will end soon. I can feel it. By morning it will dissipate and you will leave me.”Thor feels an ache settle in his bones. Their time is drawing to an end.AKA the Tristan&Isolde AU we didn't think to ask for.





	Whatever Dies Was Not Mixed Equally

**Author's Note:**

> Why work on any one of my numerous unfinished works when I can just start something new? Seriously, I have a problem and if you are waiting on me to post chapters of one of my other fics, I'm sorry. I promise I'm working on things, just be patient with me!
> 
> This fic is near and dear to my heart only because I frickin LOVE the movie Tristan & Isolde with all of my being and it's just the kind of tragic love story that Thorki needs. I'm pretty obsessed with this concept right now so I'll probably be posting frequently. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Poem is The Good-Morrow by John Donne

_ This is how I die _ . 

 

The thought comes to Thor in a startling moment of clarity and he's struck by how calm he is. The howling winds around him seem to scream louder as if to agree with him. Snow flies around him, so thick that he couldn't see his own hands if he tried. Said hands have been numb to the cold for far too long. He'd lost feeling in his lower half only moments ago and collapsed back onto his powdery grave. 

 

As Thor's eyes began to drift shut, a strange voice worms its way into his subconsciousness. The language was strange but not unkind. Actually, it almost sounded desperate. Thor begins to hear shuffling and muffled shouts and then the sensation of being pulled across the snow seeps in. He struggles to pry his eyes open and only manages to get a glimpse of shining green light before he sinks fully into darkness. 

  
  


\----

  
  


The first thing that Thor notices when he wakes is that he’s hot. His eyelids feel heavy and he doesn’t even bother opening them but his skin feels like it’s on fire. Sweat is pouring out of his body and the air is muggy. A voice begins to murmur in his ear, the language once again foreign but melodic and soothing. Thor’s limbs grow heavy and before he can even think about fighting to stay awake, he is sleeping once more. 

  
  


\----

  
  


Thor wakes with a start, body jolting as he consciousness hits him like a brick wall. His eyes fly open and he takes in his surroundings with a mix of urgency and curiosity. He is resting on a small fur lined pallet in what seems to be a small hut made of ice. The walls are white but a shining green orb in the center of the room shrouds the room in a calming green glow. Thor shifts up so that he’s sitting cross-legged. 

 

Miraculously, his legs seem to be good as new. In fact, his body feels great despite the fact that he’s been stuck in a blizzard and nearly dead only days ago. At least, he thinks it’s been days. Panic begins to creep in when Thor realizes he doesn’t exactly know where he is or how long he’s been here. Logically, he must still be on Jotunheim. But who brought him to this hut? Were they friend or foe? 

 

Another quick scan of the room reveals his clothing which is drying by the fire. The sound of footsteps near the doorway startles Thor and he rushes to grab his things. He has just managed to shrug his breeches on when the door flies open. Thor grabs the nearest item, a large wooden spoon hanging by the hearth and brandishes it while trying to look as menacing as possible considering that he has to hold his unlaced breeches up with his other hand. 

 

A hooded figure stumbles in, arms wrapped around a large bundle of cloth that seems to be covering a dead animal. The figure tosses it onto the ground and hurriedly slams the door closed. When the hood of their cloak drops, Thor’s breath catches in his throat. 

 

The most beautiful creature Thor has ever seen stand before him. Their skin is a deep blue, marking them as a Jotun. Long black hair is pulled back into a braid but strands have escaped and fall around their face. High cheekbones and a plush, sensual mouth steal his attention before he meets a blood red gaze. 

 

“Oh good. I was beginning to think you’d never wake up. Burying you would have been quite the struggle. Is it necessary to be so,” they gesture at his body in a way that implies he’s the size of a beast, “large?” Thor scoffs and places the spoon back near the fire. He quickly ties the laces on his breeches and doesn’t miss the way the Jotun’s stare lingers near his hips.

 

“Who are you?” The question seems to throw the Jotun for a loop. Their mouth opens and closes silently and they seem to ponder the answer before replying. 

 

“You may call me Elif.” Thor frowns slightly. It’s clearly not the Jotun’s real name, but it will have to do. There must be a reason for the lie. 

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Elif. I am Thor, son of Odin. Are you the one responsible for my rescue?” Elif seems to find the question amusing. 

 

“Yes, I guess that is what you could call it. Imagine my surprise when I stumbled across a dead Aesir during my morning stroll.” 

 

“Stroll?! That was a blizzard! I couldn’t tell up from down!” Elif snorts and begins unwrapping the dead animal at their feet. They shrug their cloak off first, hanging it near the door and Thor’s mouth nearly drops at the form revealed beneath. 

 

Thor guesses from the clothing Elif is wearing that they are male. His body is slender but just as strong as it is graceful. A simple grey cloth winds around hips that are wider than an Asgardian male’s would be but Thor finds it incredibly attractive. The cloth falls to Elif’s ankles and is sheer but wrapped around enough that any and all reproductive organs are hidden. His skin is an alluring shade of blue that Thor aches to taste. The white, scar-like lines on his skin sprawl across his body in a pattern that Thor wants to memorize with his tongue. 

 

Elif drags the animal closer to the hearth and begins skinning pelt from muscle. Thor watches in fascination as any waste that falls from the animal disappears in a flash of green light. Elif must be a sorcerer of some sort then. Thor falls into a near meditative state watching the Jotun work. His hands are graceful and skilled at their task and Thor finds it enthralling to observe. The secret smile on Elif’s lips suggests that he knows exactly what effect it has on Thor. 

 

Once the meat has been placed on the fire and the pelt has been hung to dry, Elif settles onto a pallet opposite of Thor’s. 

 

“Well, Thor son of Odin, what is it that you do with your time and how did you come to be on Jotunheim?” The question shocks Thor, he’s not used to people not knowing who he is. 

 

“I am a prince back on Asgard and I was on a journey to the palace to meet the prince of your lands. It seems I am less skilled in the ways of direction that I thought I was.” 

 

“It takes a humble man to admit such a thing. It is dangerous for an Aesir to wandering around Jotunheim all alone. No escort to protect you, your highness?” The way Elif’s lips wrap around the title sends a spark down Thor’s spine and he becomes hyper aware of his state of dress.

 

“It was probably pretty foolish of me to turn down an escort but I was fearful that too many of us would cause undue stress. I am eager to meet your royal family, I believe the root of our conflict comes from a lack of understanding on both sides. How can we come to a resolution when we’ve never even talked face to face?” Thor can’t help the passion that overcomes him when it comes to this subject. Their realms had been in a state of tension for quite some time and the lack of communication frustrated Thor to no end. 

 

Elif lets out a chuckle at Thor’s obvious frustration and rises. He grabs two glasses and a dark bottle before rejoining Thor on the cushions. 

 

“I like you Odinson. You have a fire within you that I find fascinating. Tell me more of your people.” 

 

They talk for hours. Thor tells him everything about Asgard and Elif asks more questions than Thor knew existed. They drink and eat and talk well into the night and Thor finds himself enamored with the creature before him. They shift to the subject of Jotunheim and he discovers so much he did not know. 

 

As they talk, Thor realizes just how wrong his people are about Jotunheim. The people here, if Elif’s stories are true, have a vibrant culture and a rich history. There is much to learn on both sides and Thor finds himself eager to return to his father and brothers to share the news. 

 

_ Speaking of father… _

 

“Elif, how long have I been asleep?” 

 

“Nearly a week. You were so badly bitten by the frost and just about at death’s door. It took me two days just to heal you.” 

 

“A week!” Thor jumps up and paces the length of the cabin. “I need to get back to Asgard! I was supposed to be home by now. Father will think the worst!” 

 

“Calm yourself Odinson, the weather is still far too treacherous to travel in. If you go out there, you’ll die within minutes.” 

 

Thor forces himself to relax. With nowhere to go, panicking will do him no good. He joins Elif back on the pallet and wrings his hands to keep his mind off of the situation. Being trapped here with Elif isn’t the worst thing that’s ever happened to him. In fact, it’s quite pleasant. Thor finds himself drawn to this creature in a way he’s never felt before. 

 

“Tell me more about your family Odinson. Are you married? Children?” Thor welcomes the distraction and entertains Elif with stories of his brothers and their various misadventures. 

 

“I am not married at the moment. I’m sure my father will find a match for me sooner rather than later, but I’m in no hurry.” Elif raises a brow at that. 

 

“Not in a rush to start a family? Why is that?” 

 

“I..oh nevermind it will sound foolish.” 

 

“Oh now you have to tell me. What is it, do you have extra toes? A third nipple?” Thor laughs. 

 

“No, nothing like that. I believe that marriage is meant for two people who love each other. Being the second in line, my father will likely use my marriage as an alliance of some sort. I doubt I will have any say in the matter.”

 

Elif stares at him for a long time and Thor braces for the laughter. Most people hear that and consider him to be a weak, ignorant boy. 

 

“I admire you for sharing that with me. I admit, I feel the same way about marriage. Our customs on Jotunheim are a little different so ‘marriage’ is not the term we use but to bind yourself to someone until death is no small feat. I feel it should be between two people who are committed to each other, no matter your station. You are a rare breed Thor, I like you.” Thor blushes at the compliment and smiles at Elif. 

 

“Most people laugh at me for saying such things. It’s a relief to find someone who feels the same way.” 

 

Thor notices Elif staring at him, eyes wide and thoughtful. The tension between them is thick but not uncomfortable. Like laying under his favorite quilt when the day is just too warm for such things. A yawn forces itself out and they both chuckle. 

 

“You should get some rest, you’ve had quite the surprise on your first day back with the living.” 

 

Thor looks around, slightly anxious but he’s not sure why. 

 

“Sleep Odinson, I will be here when you wake.” 

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” 

  
  


\----

  
  


Elif watches Thor sleep all night. He stares at the handsome face, memorizing the laugh lines around his mouth and the smattering of freckles on his nose and cheeks. He is beautiful; a work of art. More importantly, he’s passionate and kind. Those traits are rare in a man of his status. 

 

He wishes Thor could stay. That they could live in this cottage forever and forget the world around them. The wind howls outside and Elif prays to every god he knows of that the storm will continue for a few more days. 

  
  


\----

  
  


When Thor wakes again, Elif is huddled over a book seemingly engrossed in the words before him. Thor takes a moment to study the jotun while he is distracted. 

 

The braid he’d previously had his hair in has come undone and the long black locks tumble in waves around his face. Elif has a strand in one hand and is idly twirling it around his fingers. He has a pelt draped around his shoulders and Thor mourns the skin that is obscured from his view. The desire to spread Elif on the furs and ravish him grows with every passing moment. 

 

Thor stirs, purposefully making noise to alert Elif that he is awake. The jotun turns his gaze to Thor and his belly grows warm under Elif’s gaze. 

 

“Good morning, Odinson. Hungry?” 

 

“Ravenous.” 

 

“Of course you are.” Elif chuckles and rises to prepare a plate for him. 

 

“What were you reading?” Thor notices that the book has now vanished and marvels at Elif’s skill once more. The jotun hands him a plate of bread, cheese and some sort of dried meat and joins him on the floor. 

 

“A book from Midgard. Have you ever been?” 

 

“Not since I was a child. I’m guessing it’s a favorite of yours? You seemed lost in the pages.” Elif blushes, a bloom of purple on his blue cheeks and Thor aches to see it spread over his entire body. 

 

“They have some of the best poets I’ve ever read. There’s something about how short their lives are that makes their work so much more meaningful. Vibrant in a way that I think some of our artists are not.” 

 

“Will you share it with me?” 

 

Thor’s excitement draws a chuckle from Elif and he conjures the book from thin air into his hands. He flips through the pages and reads aloud to Thor. 

  
  


_ My face in thine eye, thine in mine appears,  _

_ And true plain hearts do in the faces rest;  _

_ Where can we find two better hemispheres,  _

_ Without sharp north, without declining west?  _

_ Whatever dies, was not mixed equally;  _

_ If our two loves be one, or, thou and I  _

_ Love so alike, that none do slacken, none can die. _

  
  


Tears sting his eyes as Elif finishes. The words strike a chord deep in Thor’s chest and he wants  to hear them over and over again until he knows them by heart. 

 

“That was beautiful.” Thor has to clear his throat and laughs wetly at Elif’s startled look. “I  enjoyed it, really.” 

 

“I’m glad you liked it. My father tells me that I’m too sentimental.” Elif laughs at his own words,  “He’s also partial to the bards here in Jotunheim. He thinks it’s silly to travel to other lands for art  when we have 'some of the finest artists in the world right in our own home.’” 

 

“It sounds like our fathers would get along quite well.” 

 

Thor asks Elif to continue reading and they spend the bulk of the day lounging on the furs  discussing books. He begins to grow weary as the day gets later and even Elif lets out a yawn  or two. 

 

“Shall we retire then?” Elif looks hesitant and Thor’s brow creases in concern. “What is it?” 

 

“The storm will end soon. I can feel it. By morning it will dissipate and you will leave me.” He  looks sad and Thor feels an ache settle in his bones. Their time is drawing to an end. He knew it  would but now that there was a deadline, he was dreading the moment they had to part. 

 

“So we’ll stay awake then. All night. I want to remember every moment.” Thor savors the  laugh that Elif emits. 

 

“As you wish, Odinson.” 

 

Thor asks every question he can think of. He knows it’s probably a little desperate but he needs  something to hold onto. He needs this. Elif seems keen to indulge him so Thor keeps them up  until the wee hours of the morning with his inquiries. 

 

“What is it you do, Elif? Your skill in seider speaks for itself, are you a healer?” Elif ponders his answer for a moment and Thor wonders why the Jotun is so guarded after all they have shared.

 

“I am a foot servant to his majesty Prince Loki. Not nearly as glamorous as the life of a prince, but I find a sense of accomplishment in my work.” 

 

“What is your prince like? Will you tell me about him?” Elif pauses but nods. 

 

“He is a wise prince. He still has much to learn but he is hungry for knowledge which I admire. He is guarded but kind, I think you would like him.” 

 

Thor hums and considers his next question. 

 

“I do have a question of a rather personal nature, if you don’t mind?” Thor’s face heats but his curiosity is simply too great. Elif smirks at his nervousness. 

 

“Ask away, Odinson.” 

 

“Does Jotunheim have multiple genders?” Elif’s mouth twists into a nearly feral grin and he shifts on his cushion. Thor watches every movement, breathless. 

 

“We are of one gender here. When translated into your tongue,  _ Male  _ seems to be the closest fit though we are all of both sexes.” Thor’s stomach tightens at the implication and his breath catches once more. The mental image alone is enough to stir his cock. 

 

“I see.” 

 

“Hmm I’m not sure you do Odinson. Would you like to see?” Thor’s eyes widen at Elif’s words and he can’t help the way his mouth drops open. Elif rises and his hands drop to where the cloth is secured around his waist. Thor’s eyes track the movement and he gulps. 

 

“I-I would not be opposed to such a thing. It would be a wonderful learning experience.” Thor wants to kick himself. _Learning experience?_ _Really,Thor?_

 

Elif’s fingers begin to untangle the cloth and Thor’s breathing becomes labored. He watches, rapt, as the grey fabric is unwound and more skin is revealed. When the cloth drops to the floor at Elif’s feet, Thor’s brain short circuits. 

 

Between his blue, shapely thighs Elif’s cock is half-hard and slightly wet at the tip. Elif’s hand comes to grasp his member and when he lifts it, Thor sees a cunt where his balls would be. Hos mouth goes dry at the sight. The flesh looks soft and moist and Thor wants to bury his face between Elif’s legs. 

 

“I believe it’s only fair that you show me yours as well. If you would be so kind, your highness.” Elif’s words are heavy with lust and Thor scrambles to stand while tearing at the laces of his breeches. They pile at his feet and Elif stares blatantly, lust coursing through his features.

 

Elif steps forward, shortening the distance between them and Thor’s body trembles with anticipation. His fingers reach out to touch and Thor lets out a gasp when their bodies meet. He trails a finger down Thor’s arm, delicately tracing the muscles there, and stops when his hand reaches Thor’s hip. 

 

“Hmm you are a fine representation of your people Thor. I am impressed.” Thor chuckles at that. 

 

“One could say the same of you.” Elif smirks and trails his finger dangerously low across Thor’s stomach to his other hip. 

 

“I’ve never fucked a god before. Is it as divine as they say?” Thor’s pulse sky rockets and he pulls Elif in for a kiss. The jotun laughs into Thor’s mouth and kisses him back, wrapping his arms around the bulk of Thor’s shoulders. 

 

They tumble down to the furs beneath them and Thor spreads Elif out under him, drinking in the sight. On his knees, Thor shuffles down by the Jotun’s feet and spreads his thighs. Elif’s skin is soft and only slightly cooler that Thor’s. His legs part eagerly and Thor’s eyes drop to the wet flesh beneath his cock. 

 

Thor grasps Elif’s cock first, hand tightening into a fist and giving a few tugs before bending to suck the tip into his mouth. The jotun lets out a shocked moan and his hips thrust, seeking out the sensation. Thor sucks the flesh into his mouth, bobbing sloppily in a way that he likes done to himself and Elif mewls. 

 

“Thor! Oh gods yes.” 

 

Thor pulls off of his cock and begins stroking again. He lifts Elif’s cock and takes a moment to simply admire his cunt. The flesh is soft and a dark purple color that Thor loves. He runs a finger delicately along the wet seam of the puffy outer lips and Elif gasps. 

 

“I’m going to make you scream.” 

 

That’s the only warning Thor gives before he buries his face in the folds of Elif’s cunt. He mouths at the outer lips, mimicking a kiss, and plunges his tongue into the tight channel. Thor takes his time exploring Elif’s cunt. He licks every inch of it, pressing and undulating his tongue in different rhythms until Elif is moaning shamelessly. He singles out Elif’s clit and laps at the small nub before sucking gently on it. 

 

Fingers tangle in his hair and Thor takes that as a sign that he’s doing something right. He lifts Elif’s thighs onto his shoulders and shifts so that he is as close as possible to that tight, wet channel. He lavishes attention onto every inch of the jotun’s cunt until his jaw aches.

 

He thrusts a finger into Elif’s cunt and searches for that hidden spot inside while mouthing at his clit and the Jotun wails. Liquid coats Thor’s finger and he moans as Elif’s walls pulsate around the digit. Thor licks his cunt gently as Elif shudders through his orgasm. He pulls his finger out once the jotun as settled and sucks it into his mouth, savoring the taste of Elif’s juices. 

 

“You are quite good at that, prince.” Elif is breathless but manages a smile and Thor finds his chest tightening. It’s a feeling he’s never experienced before and it both scares and excites him. He can’t help but preen under the jotun’s praise and Elif laughs at his smug look. 

 

“I’ve had some practice.” Something flashes across Elif’s face at that comment and he quickly pulls his legs off of Thor’s shoulders. He shuffles up onto his knees and pushes Thor until he’s resting on his back. Thor complies, interested to see what Elif plans to do with him. 

 

The jotun climbs into Thor’s lap so that he’s straddling Thor’s hips. He wraps a hand around Thor’s leaking cock and gives it a few rough tugs. Elif then pushes it flat against Thor’s own belly and lowers his body until his cunt is touching Thor’s cock. He begins to slide back and forth, grinding his wet flesh onto Thor’s hot erection and they both let out a gasp. 

 

“I’m going to ruin you for anyone else.” Thor whines at the statement, eager to be inside the tight channel. He thrusts his hips excitedly and Elif lets out a startled laugh. He shifts so that Thor’s cock is poised at his entrance and sinks down slowly until Thor is fully sheathed inside of him. 

 

Thor lets out a guttural moan and his hands come to rest on Elif’s hips. He grips the flesh there tightly, hoping that there will be some sort of bruise in the morning. Thor wants Elif to remember this for a long time. 

 

Elif gasps at the fullness inside of him and begins to rock slowly. He lets himself take his pleasure from Thor, grinding and writhing on the cock inside him, spurred on by the grunts and moans that fall from Thor’s lips. 

 

“I want you to spill inside of me, Thor. Mark me with your seed.” 

 

Thor grunts again and adjusts his grip on Elif so that he can lift the Jotun off of his cock and drop him back down again. Elif whines at the show of strength and reaches down to pluck at Thor’s nipples. The god below him bucks his hips and thrusts harder. Their pleasures build quickly, neither one of them possess the strength to make it last. 

 

A sharp cry and two brutal thrusts are the only warning that Elif gets before Thor is spilling inside of him. Elif gasps at the warmth coursing through him and gives a few strokes to his own cock. His orgasm is earth shattering and he nearly blacks out from the force of it. White spots flash behind his eyelids and he sways in Thor’s lap as his climax tears through him. The Áss steadies him and gently pulls him down onto the furs. 

 

Staring up at the ceiling of the hut, Thor wonders if he will ever be this happy again in his life. He looks to his left and finds Elif fast asleep. He runs a hand through the jotun’s hair, pulling his braid loose so that he can comb through the silken strands. Thor pulls Elif into his arms and hold him close. 

 

How could one person be so perfect? During their conversations, Thor found himself falling in love with the jotun in his arms. Elif was intelligent, funny, sexy, possessive; Thor loved everything about him. The intensity of his feelings shocked Thor. He’d never felt this way about anyone and to feel such intense love for someone he’d only known for a day was terrifying. 

 

As he drifted off to sleep, Thor held Elif close and tried to think of how he was going to tell the man in his arms that he loved him. 

  
  


\----

  
  


When Thor wakes, he is cold and alone. He is lying on a bed of snow, furs wrapped around him, and there is no Elif in sight. There’s actually nothing in sight. The hut they were in is gone as well as any trace of civilization. Thor takes in his surroundings and feels a sense of dread spreading through him. 

 

Thor rises and finds a small bundle on the snow next to him. He unravels the fabric and finds that it is the skirt Elif wore around his hips. There is a note pinned to it and Thor’s fingers shake as he opens it. 

 

_ This is not the end of our story Odinson, only the beginning. Return to your home and dream of me until we meet again.  _

 

Thor winds the fabric around his neck like a scarf and breathes in the jotun’s scent. He traverses to the outskirts of Jotunheim, where snow gives way to jagged cliffs. He clutches the note to his chest and gazes toward the sky. 

 

“Heimdall…” 

  
  


\----

  
  


Loki watches in the pool of water as Thor wraps his skirt around his neck. When he clutches Loki’s note to his chest and vanishes into the bifrost, Loki feels the ache that begins to spread through his chest at the distance between them. The feelings he has for Thor terrify him, but he knows that means it’s real. He knows in his bones they are meant to be and that alone keeps him from bursting into tears. 

 

He will see Thor again. He’s sure of it. 

 

Loki rises from his vanity and wraps a shawl around his shoulders. His jewelry clinks gently as wanders through the halls of the palace. He finds his father’s guards stationed outside of the library and nods to them. 

 

“Your majesty.” The guards bow and open the doors for him. 

 

Inside, his father is lounging on a divan. Elif is in his lap, giggling into the King’s neck while Laufey nibbles at Elif’s ear. Loki clears his throat and they both turn to smile at him. 

 

“Loki, my son, what can I do for you?” 

 

“Father I have found both a suitor for myself as well as a resolution to our quarrels with Asgard.” Elif grins, well versed in Loki’s games, and Laufey looks pleasantly surprised. Elif slides out of Laufey’s lap and rises. He grabs a decanter and a glass for each of them. 

 

“Tell me.”Loki hands his father the scroll he’d been working on and explains. 

 

“I propose we hold a tourney for my hand. Invite all of the eligible noblemen from the realms and allow them to compete, the prize will be me as their bride.” 

 

Laufey mulls the idea over. He takes a drink and glances at Elif before looking back at Loki. 

 

“How will this bring about peace with Asgard?” 

 

“The prince from Asgard will win. His prowess is well known throughout the realms. He will take me as his bride and we will strike a treaty between the two realms.” 

 

“It is a wonderful idea!” Elif eclaims and Loki is glad for his support. Elif is someone Laufey trusts without question and with his support his father is certain to agree. Loki looks to Laufey expectantly and his father sighs, knowing well that his decision is made for him. 

 

“You are certain the Aesir will win?” 

 

“Absolutely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos encourage me to write more!
> 
> Also, opinion time: do you say Jotun or Jotunn?


End file.
